


The World Burns Around Our Sins

by RandomFandomDamndom



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, going from angst to smut is a go to of mine do not judge who i am, literally no story other than wilbur is going to blow up l'manberg, no beta reading we die like men, please if you're seeing this from the other story look away this isnt for your soft eyes, unless...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Wilbur was about to blow up L'Manberg when a certain someone comes to give him good luck.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971
Comments: 26
Kudos: 538
Collections: Download fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first smut, I know my way around this rodeo if I'm being honest. I made this from a really good prompt on a discord server I'm in! https://discord.gg/YCNBq3yB . I hope you enjoy

Wilbur looks up one last time to Tubbo who is making his speech on the podium. He smiles, before sneaking away beyond the hill and making his way to the bunker he knows oh so well. He digs out the opening and climbs his way through, not caring to block it up as no one was going to stop him this time. He walks down the short corridor towards the room filled with tnt and scratched up walls. He looks over the words that he viciously carved into the walls before his eyes land on his infamous target. The button.

The one button that will blow everything up. The one button that will put an ent to his madness. The one button that will bring an end to L'Manberg. He walks towards it and places his hand over it, feeling the rough wood against his dirty fingers. He was about to press it before a sudden noise came from behind him.

" Oh for the love of god what now." He turns around with an angry glare, but it softens once he saw the familiar smile mask of his lover.

Wilbur used to loath Dream with a passion, but that passion turned into to one of lust and love once they began working with each other. When he was given the first batch of tnt, he was beyond ecstatic. The second time he visited Dream for tnt was their first time hooking up. The adrenaline pumped through his blood as the tnt was placed in his hands. The dark lust he gained over such a disastrous plan did not go unnoticed by Dream. Dream was quick to notice Wilbur's excitement and he himself felt a rush of excitement flow through him.

The first time they saw each other as lovers was on the day of The Festival. Wilbur was going to do it, he was going to blow the place to ash and dust. However, he couldn't find the button. He broke down and Dream found him scratching and digging through the dirt, searching for a room that was not there. Dream was quick to reassure him and told him that he would be alright, they had more time and more tnt. They stayed together that night and Wilbur ended up telling Dream that he wanted them to be together. Dream could never say no to Wilbur.

As time went on they were waiting for this exact moment. The perfect play of time and placing for Wilbur to blow it all up. This war was just facade to hide the fact that Wilbur was going to destroy it all in the end. It was just a play to get everyone distracted and in one place. He wanted no one to live. They didn't deserve to. Only him and his lover.

Wilbur's lips turn to a crazed smile as Dream removes his mask and throws it to the floor, a mad look in his eyes. Wilbur instantly knew that look and he felt his heart beating faster. Dream walks closer until he is right in front of Wilbur. Wilbur lays his back against the wall as he leans down to kiss Dream. Dream is quick to speed up the kiss licking into Wilbur's mouth and biting at his lips. While Wilbur is distracted Dream reaches to grab the brunette's wrists in his own hands. Wilbur smirks before twisting his wrists out of Dream's grasp and instead grabs Dream's shoulders, switching their positions and shoving him into the wall. Dream let's out a small grunt at the force, and Wilbur reconnects their lips again. He pushes his tongue deeper into Dream's mouth, chuckling softly when the other let's out a choked moan. 

" Pants. Off," Wilbur commands as he breaks the kiss. Dream is quick to follow orders. He removes his armor and then begins unbuckling his belt. When he finally starts to pull down his pants, Wilbur's face lights up and he hold out a hand to stop Dream from continuing. Wilbur kneels down on the ground before pulling Dreams pants and boxers off for him. Dream feels heat rush to his face as he soon realizes what Wilbur was doing.

" Wilbur you don't-"

Dream is cut off by his own moan as the other waste no time in taking Dream's cock into his mouth. Usually Dream was the one who would fall to his knees for the Brit, but Wilbur felt as though today was a special occasion. He looks up at Dream's green eyes, the younger looking away in flushed embarrassment. Wilbur grips Dream's thighs and gives them a pinch. Dream yelps and looks back down at Wilbur, the older giving him a stern look as to say 'keep watching'. Dream only nods and Wilbur hums before bobbing his head up and down.

" Wilbur," Dream gasps out. He runs his hand under Wilbur's beanie and grips at the soft brown hair underneath. Wilbur relaxes his jaw and Dream is quick to start moving Wilbur's head for him. He starts of with a slow pace as Wilbur runs his hands up and down the blond's toned thighs. Dream let's out a few moans and bites his lip when Wilbur teasingly runs his thumb across Dream's hole. Dream starts to move Wilbur's head at a faster pace and Wilbur moans at the pain in his scalp. They both were quick to learn pain was a major turn on for them. So Dream's grip grows tighter and he starts to add his own thrusts into the mix.

" Wilbur. I'm close." Dream let's out a loud moan when Wilbur suddenly slips a raw finger in his ass. He thrust his finger in a few times and it leaves Dream whimpering and whaling in pleasure. Dream thinks about how it would feel to get fucked raw and the thought sends him into an early climax. Dream releases Wilbur's hair and the latter stays attached to Dream's cock until he is shivering from oversensitivity. Wilbur finally slips his mouth off of Dream's cock and stands back up to kiss the other. Dream recoils at the salty taste that is instantly pushed into his mouth. Wilbur only smirks as he continues to force Dream to taste his own cum and pulls away with spit dripping from his lips. Dream swallows the mix of spit and cum before giving Wilbur a playful glare.

" You're fucking disgusting," Dream laughs.

" You're the one that said it would be hot," Wilbur plays back, giving Dream a knowing smirk.

" You know what else would be hot," Dream asks. Wilbur gives him a curious glace before Dream wraps his arms around Wilbur's neck. He jumps and wraps his legs around Wilbur's waist and Wilbur quickly places his hand under Dream's thighs to keep him from falling. Dream leans close to Wilbur's ear and whispers," If you fuck me raw against the wall."

As if an animal rises in Wilbur he is quick to slam Dream' back against the cold wall. Wilbur is brought back to reality for a second as he realizes how close they are to the small wooden button. How funny it would be to accidentally press it while fucking against the wall. Wilbur is brought back to Dream when he lets out an annoyed whine. Wilbur releases one of his hands while the other crawls to grip his ass. His right hand starts to ride up into Dream's shirt, lightly rubbing over his soft abs and up to his nipples. Wilbur releases his left hand, relying on his hip force to keep Dream from falling. He uses his left hand to slowly insert a finger into Dream.

Dream moans out as the dry digit is inserted. He can feel Wilbur's thumb rub his nipple and his cock is already starting to grow hard again. Wilbur only adds to Dream's pleasure by licking and nipping at his neck. He trails kisses up his neck to the back of his ear. Dream squirms and whines as Wilbur bites his most sensitive spots and playfully licks along them. Wilbur finally adds a second finger and Dream is quick to groan at the uncomfortable feeling. He's been fucked many times before, but the dryness of his fingers adds a whole new sensation to the game. It's a soft burn that leaves him both uncomfortable and in immense pleasure.

" Wilbur, fuck add another," Dream moans out and Wilbur is quick to do as asked. This time Dream moans loudly. The burn brought tears to his eyes and he leaned forward to bite at Wilbur's own neck, picking one spot and biting down harshly. Wilbur only continues to add another finger until Dream has a few tears falling from his eyes.

" Are you sure you want to do this," Wilbur asks once he believes Dream is ready. Dream let's out a laugh and looks over to the button and back at Wilbur.

" I want you to fuck me raw and then blow this fucking place to the ground," Dream says before pulling Wilbur into another kiss. Wilbur instantly removes his fingers before finally digging his own cock out of his pants. He uses one hand to line up his cock and the other to grip Dream's own hard-on. He slowly begins to push in and Dream let's out a high pitched shriek as the head slips in. Wilbur slowly pump's Dream's cock to distract him from the pain, but Dream feels like he's in heaven. His ass is filled with a burning sensation and tears begin to rapidly fall from his face.

" Don't you fucking stop," Dream says when he notices Wilbur's face. This causes Wilbur to push in more, the blond finally moaning and sucking air through his teeth. Dream grips onto Wilbur's shoulder and uses his legs to bounce before Wilbur is all the way in. Wilbur releases his hand from Dreams cock and instead grips his hips. Dream suddenly gasps as Wilbur pushes his hips back against the wall and begins roughly fucking up into Dream. The burning sensation grows and begins to spread through his whole body. Wilbur fucks into him at a relentless pace, the cobblestone wall digging into his skin, leaving scratches that will last for days.

" It will be just you and me," Wilbur states as his pace slows but his thrust are more harsh," Kill everyone so you're the only one I see."

Dream couldn't help but moan at the crazed look in his lovers eyes. It will be just them. The world around them will burn and they will be fucking in sin. He doesn't care about anyone other than Wilbur at this point. All he wants, all he needs, is Wilbur.

" Fuck you feel so good, darling," Wilbur gasps out, his own breaths starting to speed up. Dream reaches down for his cock as he begins to jerk himself off, rubbing just the right places to get him on the edge. Wilbur's thrusts grow more sloppy and uncoordinated. He nips at Dream's neck and grips his hips even harder. Dream can feel his climax approaching him as he thumbs the head of his cock.

" Wilbur, please," Dream whines out. Wilbur bites hard on the spot right under Dream's ear before whispering a small "go ahead". Dream cums a second time and jerks himself through it. Wilbur is right behind him as he gives his final thrusts before burring his cock in Dream and cumming. Their breaths echo in the small room as they both come down from their highs. Wilbur slips his cock out of Dream, cum dripping down and falling to the cobblestone floor. Wilbur helps Dream stand on his own feet before they both hold each other against the wall.

" I'm going to watch from up top," Dream huffs out. Wilbur gives him a knowing smirk before tucking himself back in his pants. Dream puts on his boxers, pants, and armour before giving Wilbur a kiss. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small item which he places in Wilbur's palm.

" Stay safe. I love you." Dream gives Wilbur one final kiss before limping out of detonation room. Wilbur laughs at his lovers predicament before turning back to the button. He looks in his palms to see Dream gave him a token of undying. He smirks at the thought and places it in his own pants. Wilbur gives time for Dream to get to the surface and find a good place to watch before he would undoubtedly push the button. The time ticked and he finally gave in.

He reached out for the button.

" Wilbur."

" P-phil?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part to this story! I'm thinking about making a story for small one shots like these if you guys have any ideas! Either way I hope you enjoy! <3

" So this is L'Manberg?"

Wilbur turns around and focuses his eyes on the man in front of him. He curses under his breath and faces away from the disappointed look Phil gave him.

" What are you doing here," Wilbur asks, refusing to look at the man he calls his father. He hears shuffling and jumps as a sudden hand is placed on his shoulder.

" I'm here for you, Wilbur," Phil says calmly. Wilbur feels something stir inside him. He pulls his shoulder back and points an accusing finger at Phil.

" Where weren't you when this all started? You weren't there for me then," Wilbur shouts. Phil's eyes widen before lowering his head and letting out a sigh.

" You know why-"

" Oh yeah, because you were caring for your other sons! You always cared more for them than me," Wilbur accuses.

" You know that's not true. I care so much for you, Wilbur."

" Stop lying to me! I'm not as dumb as the others!" Wilbur shouts and turns away from Phil. He shoves his hands into his hair and pulls himself down into a fetal position. Phil stands still for a moment before sitting next to Wilbur on the ground and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

" I wasn't the best, I know. I left you to care for your brothers and I never gave you the life you deserved," Phil sighs. Wilbur only shook his head at the memories of Phil leaving Wilbur to take care of everything. He was always gone and whenever he was there he would ignore Wilbur. " But we can change that. We can rebuild our family in L'Manberg."

Wilbur perks up at that. He can have the family he always wanted. He and his brothers can finally live peacefully in this nation. The thought came crashing down as the first round of fireworks went off. The only person who uses fireworks is.

" What is Techno doing," Phil stood up and looks back towards the exit. Wilbur already knew. The signs he showed, his immense hate for government. The laugher of his brother sounds in the distance and he already knows what is happening. There's no family left anymore.

" You know, there was this traitor before. Eret. I don't know if you've heard of him."

" Yeah."

" There was a saying, that he said." Wilbur stood up and walks towards the button. He turns around to look Phil right in the eyes and the man's worried face causes Wilbur to smile.

" It was never meant to be."

Wilbur bashes his fist against the button. The realization on Phil's face grew and he ran towards Wilbur. Wilbur tries to push Phil away, but Phil is quick and wraps an arm around Wilbur while the other held out a shield. The first bomb went off and then a chain reaction began. The wall in front of them is gone and soon a crater is formed underneath all of L'Manberg. There were screams and cries. He can hear Tommy yelling and Techno laughing. Dream's voice booms throughout the crater as he screams a victorious yes. Phil finally releases his grip and Wilbur pushes away from him.

" Wil, it's all gone!"

Wilbur looks out at the world before him. All of his friend were staring at him. Betrayed, scared, horrified, so many emotions were showing before him. He spread his arms our wide and starts laughing.

" My L'Manberg! My unfinished symphony forever unfinished!"

He looks around to every face, but it all came crashing down when he saw blue eyes. Tommy is looking at Wilbur and for once, Wilbur felt regret. Tommy didn't show anger, sadness, or fear. Wilbur saw an empty shell of his brother. His youngest brother he swore to protect. The brother who fought many wars, the brother that has almost died and was forced to give up his greatest possessions, the brother that just wants his family to be happy again. That brother is gone. When his eyes met Wilbur he only shook his head before turning to help a wounded Tubbo. Wilbur shook his head and turns to Phil, looking directly at the diamond sword in his hands.

" Kill me, Phil. Kill me!" Phil looks at Wilbur with a confused glace and shook his head.

" Wilbur, I'm not going to kill you."

" Do it!" Wilbur yells. He drew his arm out to point at everyone looking at them.

" Look at them! They want you to!"

" You're my son!"

Wilbur broke down and fell to his knees. Tears began to fall and he shook his head.

" Please."

Phil kneels down in front on Wilbur. He drew his sword back. Wilbur didn't feel the pain. Phil removes the sword as quickly as he pushed it in and wraps his arms around Wilbur, his head falling on his chest. Phil felt tears start to fall as screams and no's were yelled. He pets Wilbur's hair as his breaths become more shallow. Phil turns his head and places a kiss on top of Wilbur's head.

" I love you, son."

Phil doesn't know when Wilbur stopped breathing. He tries to pretend that Wilbur is still alive, but he knows what has been done. Phil finally looks out at the people. His two other sons are now fighting. He can hear Techno's booming voice speak of heros.

Phil knows that heros don't exist.

Phil gives a final kiss to Wilbur head before laying him down on the floor. A hand over his heart and the other over his wound. He turns away and leaves, not having the ability to look at his dead son any longer.

\----------

The night fell quickly on the destroyed nation. Wilbur body laid in the same positions as it was left. However, a small jingle rang from inside his pocket. A bright light shines from it and it starts shaking rapidly. There's a loud crackle that rings out through the empty crater. There's a deep breath and Wilbur opens his eyes. He shoots up rapidly and looks around with worried eyes. He pats at his stomach and lifts his shirt to find dried blood smeared on his belly. There is a scar along his belly and Wilbur remembers Phil. He shakes his head as all his memories flood through his mind. The memory of the totem flashes through his mind and he reaches his hand back to search for it. However, he feels nothing. The totem disappeared. Wilbur tries his best to stand up and is relieved to not feel pain in his stomach. He looks around and sees the crater that he created. A smile forms to his face. He is free.

Wilbur leaves the bunker and makes his way to the only place he knows he's welcome. He makes sure to not be seen by anyone. He doesn't want people to know he's alive. It's better he's seen as dead. He walks up the prime path to Tommy's base and suddenly stops right in front of the entrance. He looks over and sees that the building is still and silent. He makes his way over to the base and walks through the open doorway. He walks towards the back of the base and opens the door to see Tommy sleeping. He smiles softly at his younger brother and sets down at the edge of the bed and faces away from Tommy. There a small amount of shuffling before a gasp sounds from behind him.

" Wilbur," Tommy asks softly. Wilbur nods and Tommy reaches out before stopping his hand and pulling it away.

" This isn't real is it," Tommy says defeated. Wilbur turns his head to look at Tommy and he gives his brother a smile.

" I'm sorry."

Wilbur stands up and makes his way out of Tommy's house. He knows the younger boy will fall back asleep and believe it to be a dream, but Wilbur is happy he finally apologized to Tommy for all they he's done.

Wilbur finally makes his way down behind the hill where he knows Dream's secret base is hidden. He crawls through the tunnel and he smirks as he sees netherite boots shuffling in the room at the end of it. He tries his best to stay quiet as he crawls towards the end of the tunnel. When he reaches the end he keeps his head hidden and looks out to see Dream shuffling around while potions were brewing.

" Boo!"

Dream yelps and Wilbur shouts when an arrow lands right in front of his face. He quickly waves his hands to signal it's him and Dream lowers the crossbow that seemingly came from nowhere.

" It's just me," Wilbur laughs at Dream's spooked expression. Dream's face suddenly twist into happiness as he runs over to Wilbur and pulls him out the the tunnel.

" Holy shit, I thought the totem didn't work," Dream said as he wraps his arms around Wilbur tightly. " Don't scare me like that!"

" What! I was trying to be a ghost," Wilbur laughs as he pulls away from Dreams hug.

" You might as well be a ghost from how you look," Dream states looking at Wilbur's disgusting appearance." Go get a shower."

Wilbur rolls his eyes, but he gives Dream a soft kiss before making his way to the washroom Dream has in his base. When he reaches the room, he takes his shirt off and examines the scar now that he has light. Behind all the dried blood there is a long line above his belly button. He touches the rippled skin and is amazed that the totem actually healed the wound. He reaches behind towards the same place on his back and feels the same rippled skin there. He finally takes the rest of his clothes off and walks over to what seems to be an already prepared bath. He smiles at his boyfriends caring gesture and slips inside to wash all the blood, dirt and grime on his body. When he's finally finished he dries off with a towel and wraps it around his waist. He makes his way towards the main room and chuckles when he sees Dream finishing up some potions. Dream turns around before a blush rises to his cheeks.

" I say we celebrate," Wilbur says and walks closer to Dream. Dream's breath gets caught in his throat. Wilbur leans down and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Dream's face heats up even more and he pulls back a bit to chuckle at his boyfriend.

" I don't know if I can. Our little stunt left me sleeping on my stomach." Wilbur laughs and connects their lips again. Even with Dream's protest, he's the first to deepen the kiss. They both breathe each other in and bite at the others lip. Dream breaks the kiss to bite and nip along Wilbur's jaw. The other man moans and trails his hands up Dream's hips. Wilbur takes his time rubbing and tracing his hands along his lover's body. He loves very inch of Dream and wants to touch every bit of him. He rubs along his ab's before pinching Dream's nipples and twisting lightly. Dream hisses from pleasure against Wilbur's neck as he continues to attack it with bites and kisses. Dream loves biting at his lovers neck. Seeing the dark bruises the next day always give him satisfaction. They proved Wilbur belongs to him.

Wilbur pushes Dream back and lifts him up to place him on the convenient crafting table behind him. Dream shift's a bit to ease the uncomfort of his ass. Wilbur only laughs as he pulls his hands away from Dream and takes a step back to look at the other man. Dream pulls his hoodie off and throws it somewhere across the room. Wilbur smirks and leave towards Dream's room to grab lube. He is not going to fuck his boyfriend raw two times in a row. He walks back to see his boyfriend fully undressed laying back on the crafting table to show off his hole. Wilbur groans out and drops the towel that was wraps around his waist.

" God, you're not going to be able to say your name when I'm done with you," Wilbur states as he gets on his knees behind Dream. Dream thinks that Wilbur is going to suck him off again, but he jumps as a warm tongue licks along his hole.

" Fuck Wil!" Dream sucks in a breath as Wilbur licks again, drawing it up along his balls and his dick. He teases Dream's slit before trailing back down. He pushes his tongue past Dreams tight rim and Dream let's out a moan at the feeling.

" Fuck, we need to do this more often. So good," Dream gasps out as Wilbur continues to push his tongue in deeper. Wilbur grabs the lube he placed by his side and pours some over his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up. He drops the lube and uses his free hand to grip at Dream's ass cheek and knead it with a strong grip. He fucks Dream with his tongue for a moment longer before replacing his tongue with his finger.

" You're so thick," Wilbur laughs as his free hand gives a sharp slap to Dream's ass. Dream let's out a whine and looks down as Wilbur stands back up. Wilbur adds two more fingers along with his first one and Dream moans at the stretch. It is nothing compared to earlier that day, but Dream is not always a kinky bitch.

" Wilbur, you did so well," Dream moans out as Wilbur searches for his little bundle of nerves. " Should destroy more shit. You're hot when you're destructive."

" Good thing I'm going to destroy your ass," Wilbur jokes. Dream instantly rolls his eyes and shook his head.

" Fingers out, I'm leaving," Wilbur only laughs and pulls his fingers out as asked. Dream whines and Wilbur slaps the side of the crafting table from how hard he's laughing.

" God, you're so lame," Dream groans. Wilbur continues to laugh and Dream reaches up to kiss Wilbur in hopes to shut him up. Wilbur chuckles against Dreams lips, but he returns his fingers and instantly presses against Dream's prostate. The blond let's out a high pitch moan and lays his back against the crafting table again.

" God damn'it! Just fuck me already," Dream moans out in hopes that Wilbur will comply. Luckily, Wilbur removes his fingers and grabs the lube bottle to spread some on his cock. He wipes his hand off with his discarded towel before returning to Dream. Wilbur is about to fuck Dream before a thought came to his mine and he smiles evilly at his lover.

" Beg for me to fuck you," Wilbur chuckles deeply.

" You have to be fucking kidding me!" Wilbur shakes his head and Dream let's out a loud whine. However, Wilbur is unaffected and gives Dream's ass a sharp slap.

" Everytime you fail to amuse me I'll spank you."

" Oh fuck off-"

Dream is cut off by another slap against his ass. Wilbur already knows how much of a brat Dream is. If he wasn't specifically asked to beg he would do it, but the fact that Wilbur is challenging him. It sets him off. Dream groans as Wilbur hits his ass again for taking too long.

" Come on Wilbur! Fuck me." Another slap. Dream can feel the stinging heat in his ass and it only adds the the abuse it experienced earlier today. His ass is burning, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a whore for the pain.

" Wilbur, please fuck me. I've been so good and you-" Dream is cut off again. Wilbur's devil like stare bores through him and Dream can't help but moan at how hot his boyfriend looks. Wilbur playfully draws a finger around Dreams rim. Dream groans and fights with himself on just giving in and begging like Wilbur wants him too. Wilbur slaps Dream's ass again for the wait and replaces his finger with the head of his cock. He teasingly rubs against his hole and lightly pushes in before letting off, leaving his hole fluttering for attention.

" You can't do this forever," Dream states. Wilbur sent a particular harsh slap against his thigh and uses his other hand to pinch the inside of his thigh. Dream pulls away with a yelp and Wilbur smirks. Dream's most sensitive area is around his thighs and Dream is at the mercy of Wilbur until he complies.

" Actually I can," Wilbur retorts before getting on his knees again and nips the inside of Dream's thigh. The other shivers and tries to pull his leg away only to be pulled back by Wilbur's hand. Another slap is hit against his thigh and Dream is begining to grow desperate. One more harsh bite that is too close to his hole breaks him.

" Wilbur, fuck me and make me scream your name! I want to be your little whore! Please Wilbur," Dream finally says, having enough of Wilbur's little games," Fill me up and treat me like your little fuck toy."

Wilbur smirks and stands up to his feet. Dream let's out a relieved sigh, but chokes up when Wilbur instantly pushes his cock in. The lube is a major help, but his hole still is sore from earlier that day. Wilbur did his best to ease the pain and Dream can't help but smile as he moans out Wilbur's name. Wilbur decides to pinch at Dream's thighs some more. Dream whimpers and shudders at every pinch. Once Wilbur let Dream adjust he gave some shallow thrusts. Dream hums and laid his head back to rest against the crafting table. 

" Don't let me fucking you stop you from continuing," Wilbur laughs as he gives a particularly hard thrust causing Dream to shiver at the feeling.

" You can't get off your high horse can you," Dream laughs back. He lets out a shaky moan when Wilbur comes very close to his prostate, barely touching it as if he knows it is there.

" Talk and maybe I'll give you what you really want," Wilbur slows down and starts to fuck Dream at an achingly slow pace. Dream huffs angrily and reaches his hands up to cover his face.

" Fuck, Wilbur please. Fuck me with your huge cock." Dream stops there when Wilbur starts laughing.

" That sounds so fucking cliche. I know you're more creative than that, darling." Dream groans before pushing his back off the crafting table. He squeezes Wilbur's legs between his own before shoving his body forward and forcing Wilbur to fall back. Wilbur lands on the ground with a this and Dream looks down at him with a dark smile.

" If you give it to me, I'll take what I want by myself," Dream says before lifting his hips and falling back down onto Wilbur's lap. Wilbur can't help but let out a moan as his boyfriend starts to ride him at a quick pace. Dream leans back and places his hand on Wilbur's thighs to keep him upright. Just as he switches positions Wilbur hits his prostate and he yells out his name.

" Wilbur! Fuck," He moans out as he continues to hit his prostate dead on. Wilbur adds to the sensation by meeting Dream with his own thrusts. Dream can feel his climax building up. How leans forward and places his hands on Wilbur's chest as he speeds up his thrusts. The new angle just barely nudges his prostate and Dream feels like he's going insane. Wilbur grips Dream's thighs once again and helps Dream ride him as the other grows tired. Dream can feel his arms shaking and he brings one back to jerk himself off.

" Come on baby, cum for me," Wilbur moans out and Dream can't help but comply. He thrusts down one last time before cumming in his hand and on Wilbur's chest. He falls forward and lays his head on Wilbur's shoulder while the other tightens his grip on Dream's thighs. Wilbur adjust his hips and starts fucking up into Dream one again as he tries to reach his own high. Dream yelps and whines at the oversensitivity and bites at Wilbur's neck to distract him from the tingling sensation. Wilbur gives a few final thrust before cumming inside Dream again. Wilbur drops his legs and Dream sits up as Wilbur's cock slips out of his ass. He sits up on Wilbur's waist before giving his boyfriend a kiss.

" We're going to need another bath," Wilbur states. Dream only laughs as he tucks his face even more into Wilbur's shoulder.

" Too tired. Later." Wilbur ignores his request and sits up. Dream groans at the movement, but is cut off when Wilbur picks him up in his arms. Wilbur brings them to the bathtub and sits Dream down on the side of it while he runs the water.

" So what are you going to do about," Dream pauses as he tries to find his words," Not living?" Wilbur shrugs his shoulders as he checks the heat of the water.

" I guess I'll just be a ghost," Wilbur states. Dream only hums before Wilbur leans him back into the bath as the warm water fills it up. Wilbur soon joins him in the large tub as they both soak in it.

" What about your family?"

" Can we not talk about them after I've just fucked you," Wilbur laughs and splashes water at Dream. Dream rolls his eyes before closing them to relax in the water.

" Alright, but you know it's going to be weird without you now."

" As long as I have you, I'm happy," Wilbur coos and wraps his arms around Dream.

" You're such a sap," Dream groans as he tugs away from Wilbur. They play back and forth for the rest of the night over stupid things until the water starts to grow cold and they both grow tired. They get out of the bath and finally make their way to Dreams room.

" Can we talk about it not," Dream asks, referencing their earlier conversation. Wilbur grunts as he lays on the bed and wraps himself in the blankets.

" I'd rather not if I'm being honest." Dream joins Wilbur on the bed and wraps his arms around him. Even though Dream is a bottom, he usually ends up being the big spoon.

" You know it's not going to be easy. They think you're dead, but you're not," Dream states softly as he lays his head in the crook of Wilbur's neck.

" As long as I have you, everything will be alright," Dream blushes and laughs into his boyfriend's neck before closing his eyes.

" I love you, Wilbur."

" I love you, Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> 2k words looks so small on my laptop jfc. Anyways, I'm thinking about adding a second part to this! What do you think? I do really enjoy making stories and I hope you enjoyed! I'm also open to any other ideas you might have so I'm all ears!


End file.
